love_is_all_you_needfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashley Curtis
"Some people say, that they are born the way they are destined to be. Some people say, that it's a result on how you were raised." ―Ashley Curtis, Opening Lines Ashley Curtis is the main character and of the film. She is shown as a newborn baby in the film's first scene and 5 years old in the earlier scenes, but she is mainly portrayed as a quiet and friendly 14 year old throughout the majority of the film. She has long blonde hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. She lives with (for one living in her world) a "picture perfect all-American family" - with two moms (Karen and Vicki), two grandpas, two uncles, and a little brother (Cooper). 2011 Film Ashley's life is mainly normal until she goes to her uncle's wedding. Aged five at the time, Ashley realizes that she is different from the others when she develops a slight crush toward the wedding flower boy. This is a sign of , which, in this world, is taboo; is supposed to be the normal way to love. However, this is kept secret from the world for the next 9 years. Then one day when Ashley returns home with one of her friends, Cooper, and one of Cooper's friends after bike riding, her friend thinks that Ashley is a after she suggests that her and David (Cooper's friend) should play as mommy and daddy in their game of house. Her friend thinks this is disgusting and leaves the house with David, telling Ashley that she will tell everyone that Ashley is a disgusting breeder. The next day at school, Ashley develops a crush at a boy named Ian. She tries to talk with him, but the conversation is short as they are interrupted by two other boys who make fun of Ashley, saying that she likes boys. Ian and his Tommy, leave the scene, leaving Ashley behind. That night at dinner with her family, Ashley's moms talk about how blatant heterosexuality is. Ashley is mainly quiet throughout this scene, with all the thoughts in her head. Sometime later, Ashley and her family go to church. The priest talks about how wrong heterosexuality is. During this time, Ashley has a flashback on a previous event in which she was hanging out with Ian at the playground, including holding hands while laying down together. Ashley looks down while the priest talks, knowing that she broke the rules the priest stated. Later, Ashley is seen getting teased by Paula and two of her friends in the bathroom. Ashley's teacher, Mr. Thompson, stops Paula and the others and kicks the three out of the bathroom. He then speaks with Ashley, telling her about the school's zero-tolerance policy for heterosexual behavior, and how this is just a phase that she is going through. Ashley looks down throughout this conversation; she knows this isn't just a phase, even though she wish it were. As Ashley walks to her pool, she remembers how strong Ian's hand felt and what the thought of kissing him did to her. She states that she hates herself for thinking like this. That night, Ashley practices her lines for the school play. As she does so, she constantly receives negative text messages from a group of bullies from her school. Ashley, as if trying her best to ignore the messages, just stares at her phone as her phone keeps ringing. The next day, Ashley meets Ian at the school theater. Ian says that he isn't able to do this anymore, mentioning that his older brother (Drew) found out who threatened to tell his dads who would kill him if they found out. Ashley, knowing that she likely will not be able to continue her relationship with Ian, offers to kiss him just one last time. As they attempt to kiss, they are caught by Paula and three other girls. Ian, not wanting to get in trouble, tries to direct the blame to Ashley, who is now near speechless. Paula and the others then run after Ashley throughout the school, wanting to teach her a lesson. She ends up getting caught by Drew, Ian's older brother, at the school gym. Drew, along with his two friends and Paula's group, surround Ashley. Ashley tries to direct the blame to Ian for the reason why they were holding hands. However, Drew does not believe her, and he orders her to divorce Ian. Ashley is speechless as Paula tells Drew that she and the others saw her kiss Ian. This angers Drew, as he punches Ashley to the ground. Ashley is unable to do anything as the group constantly kicks and shouts at Ashley. Eventually, Ashley arrives home, where she is caught by her parents beat up and with the words "hetero" written on her forehead. Ashley is directed to go upstairs, and lays in her bed. In bed, she scenes the computer screen light up. She looks at the computer screen to see her page filled with negative comments. The comment that really upsets Ashley is one from Ian, which says "I'm De-Friending you...", making her know that their relationship has come to an end. This, combined with hearing her moms talk negatively about her downstairs, was enough for Ashley. She goes into the bathroom and locks the door. The thought of a hetero heaven waiting for her sticks in her mind has she goes into the bathtub, runs the water, and uses a needle to slash her arm. This causes her to bleed to death before Ashley's parents can open the door. 2016 Film Ashley getting renamed Emily (And portraying her) will return to the 2016 film Love Is All You Need. It has been reported by Kim Rocco Shields that the film will take place when Ashley was 11 years old, about 3 years before her latest actions in the 2011 film. Her story will remain the same, but this time will be explored more in-depth, including how she was kicked off the football team for being a heterosexual. In the 2011 film, Ashley did mention this to her parents, but did not specify why. Trivia *When Ashley mentioned wishing that Julio's part in the play Romeo and Julio was for a girl, she likely only meant it so she could have a chance at a main part in the play. *On her Facebook, Paula Snyder had superimposed a picture of Ashley's head onto a cows body. *Lexi DiBenedetto is 18 years old and was 12 when she played Ashley. They share the same birth year. *According to her Facebook, Ashley was born on July 7, 1999. Category:Love Is All You Need? (2011) Category:Love Is All You Need? (2011) Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes